


What Happens in Cabo (stays in Cabo)

by Gwenling



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenling/pseuds/Gwenling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo was all set to enjoy a quiet vacation, but a brown-eyed beauty had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Cabo (stays in Cabo)

  
Webster defines the term ‘vacation’ as a period of time away from work devoted to pleasure, rest, or relaxation.  
  
Viggo snorted as he lifted the condensation-covered tumbler and tossed the mojito back in one go, relishing the refreshing mint taste as the alcohol slid down his throat.  
  
This wasn’t a vacation – this was hell, pure and simple – compliments of his idiotic cousin Connor who had decided a scant two weeks before that he and his equally idiotic fiancé, along with a small army of family and friends, should fly to Cabo San Lucas and tie the proverbial knot. Viggo, being a professional photographer, as well as a member of the family, had stupidly agreed to capture said asinine occasion on film.  
  
_Okay, to be honest, it wasn’t *all* his cousin’s fault,_ he thought as he signaled the bartender for another refill. He would lay blame where it was deserved – squarely at the feet of his cousin’s best friend.  
  
Currently, the owner of that title was dancing, if you could call it that, with one of the bridesmaids – at least Viggo thought it was one of the bridesmaids – hell, it could be some random girl who was under his spell now – their bodies pressed tightly together, hips moving sinuously to the heavy Jamaican beat pouring from the speakers hidden in the rafters of the palapa that covered the dance floor.  
  
_Admit it, old man, you’d love to be in her place right about now,_ a little voice inside Viggo’s head taunted. The man shifted in his seat, trying to ease some of the pressure that had taken up residence inside what used to be a pair of baggy cargo pants. At present, they were a bit tighter across the front thanks to the temptation that was Orlando Bloom.  
  
Connor and Orlando had been roommates in college, or Uni, as the British called it, when his cousin opted for the study abroad program that USC offered. Being nearly two decades older than his cousin, Viggo wasn’t part of Connor’s growing up phase and had only heard from his mother that his cousin had chosen to participate in the program. From what he had been told, the two young men had hit it off instantly and had stuck together throughout their college career.  
  
Now that same young man was a part of the wedding party.  
  
And slowly driving Viggo crazy with lust.  
  
His first glimpse of the exquisite young man had been earlier that day when Viggo checked in to the Meliá San Lucas Hotel, where a block of rooms had been reserved for the wedding party and guests. He had heard a burst of laughter from somewhere behind him and he turned to find a small group of people heading for the pool.  
  
The photographer’s gaze was immediately drawn to the dark-skinned beauty, clad in nothing more than a pair of black, yellow and white striped swim trunks that rode low on his hips. The vision was tall and thin, but not overly so; his smooth, hairless chest and abs were well defined, and Viggo’s mouth watered at the sight of the large, dark areolas. He could spend hours worshipping them. A pair of silver Oakley sunglasses pushed back onto the young man’s head, effectively swept a portion of the chestnut curls away from the beautiful face, allowing Viggo’s gaze to take in the high cheekbones, the slightly crooked nose, finally settling on the set of full lips that he wanted to taste. The dark moustache and goatee only enhanced the plump pieces of flesh in between.  
  
“Hey, Vig! Glad you made it!” Connor’s greeting had snapped the man out of the lust-induced trance and his game face slid into place as he met his cousin’s group of friends. He dutifully shook everyone’s hands, calling each by name, but it was Orlando’s touch that caused his pulse to race. Was it his over-active imagination or did he just feel those long fingers tease the palm of his hand as they parted? Before he had a chance to process what had just transpired, the group was gone, leaving Viggo feeling a bit disoriented. It had been a long time since he was attracted to someone this strongly.  
  
_Face it, you’re not just attracted to him, you want him in your bed,_ the little voice concluded and Viggo was in no position to deny it. He wanted Orlando, plain and simple.  
  
But now, sitting at the bar and watching events unfold on the dance floor, he wasn’t sure what to think. Yes, he wanted Orlando, but it appeared that was not an option, if the way the young Adonis was practically sampling everything that was being offered was any indication.  
  
For all intents and purposes, it looked like Viggo would be spending time with his right hand for the next couple of nights. Taking someone else into his bed was not an option now. With his luck, he’d end up calling out Orlando’s name at the most crucial point, thus earning himself a sound thrashing for that infraction. No, better to take care of any problems that arose the old fashioned way.  
  
Viggo turned back to the bar in an attempt to put some space between the object of his desire and his lust-addled brain. He picked up a laminated drink menu and immediately wished he hadn’t. Everything on it held a sexual connotation and Viggo’s mind promptly slid deeper into the gutter.  
  
Foreplay, Orgasm, Blowjob, Snowball, Slow Comfortable Screw (if he was on the administering side), Sex on the Beach (he was definitely in the right place), Red Hot Lovin’ (definitely hot where that young man was concerned), Between the Sheets, Hole in One (he like to sample a certain hole), Fuzzy Navel (yeah, Orlando had a bit of fuzz there), Naked Pretzel (he wondered how limber the young man was), Any Port in the Storm (he’d love to dock himself in that port), Angel’s Kiss (is that what it’d be like?), Lollipop (oh yes, he could well imagine feasting on someone’s cock like it was candy), Sexual Trance (he could easily fall into that), Tantric Sex (oh now wouldn’t THAT be divine).  
  
“Sex on the Beach, please,” a voice behind him called, and Viggo tried not to visibly tense as the cultured British accent caressed his senses. A moment later, he felt Orlando’s body pressed against his side as the young man maneuvered himself between Viggo’s seat and the one next to him. “Hey, Vig,” he said with a smile. “Haven’t seen you out on the dance floor. Have you been sitting here all night?”  
  
Viggo took another swallow of his drink and studiously avoided eye contact with the temptation that was currently invading his personal space, opting to watch the liquid swirling in the glass for a moment instead. “Pretty much,” he answered before taking another drink.  
  
“Oh, come on, man. You’re not *that* old. Get up off your dead arse and come dance with us.”  
  
Viggo shook his head. “Nah, looks like you’ve got things under control. No need to upset the delicate balance you’ve worked so hard to achieve.”  
  
Orlando snorted and leaned close to the older man, his hand falling onto Viggo’s thigh, perilously close to his growing erection. When he spoke, his breath teased the shell of Viggo’s ear, causing goose flesh to spring up on the man’s arms. “Women like me, yes, but I would much rather sweat up the sheets with someone a bit more ... masculine,” he said before accepting his drink and disappearing into the crowd.  
  
_Jesus fucking Christ,_ Viggo thought to himself as his pants tightened even more after that little exchange. Orlando’s hand on his thigh would have been fine; he could have dealt with that. It seemed that the young man was a bit touchy-feely with everyone around him. No, it was the newfound knowledge that the beauty might not be so unattainable after all that caused his cock to damn near jump with glee.  
  
As Viggo eyed his now empty glass, one question sprang to mind … would he take Orlando up on what he understood to be an offer, or would he let it go and take the chance that someone else would snag the young man’s attention?  
  
Over the shoulder of his current dance partner, Orlando watched the older man still sitting at the bar and wondered if his invitation would be accepted. It was no secret among his friends that he was bi-sexual, and preferred the company of men to women.  
  
Right now, Orlando’s sights were set on Viggo.  
  
After the run-in at the front desk with his best friend’s eccentric cousin, as Connor called him, Orlando found himself seeking out the older man, no matter where they were. He had been in the middle of a game of volleyball when he spotted Viggo in his peripheral vision and promptly lost a point for his team when he turned to get a good look at the shirtless man.  
  
He knew the photographer was in his forties, and looked damn good for his age, in Orlando’s opinion. Viggo was tall and lean, his well-developed chest covered with a light dusting of hair that he wanted to explore with hands, teeth and lips. Orlando remembered eyes the color of the Sea of Cortez in a mature face, laugh lines appearing at the corner of the beautiful orbs when the older man smiled. He wanted to trace the prominent scar on Viggo’s upper lip with his tongue, and then tease the depression in the center of his chin.  
  
A few moments ago, he had been just a few inches away from that same scar, and had fought the urge to lean over and do what he had imagined earlier. No, if things went like he hoped, he would get to do that, and a whole lot more before the sun rose to signal the start of a new day.  
  
Orlando continued to watch the man at the bar and smiled when Viggo finally turned around to face the packed dance floor, his eyes skittering over the throngs of people to finally land on Orlando. Viggo’s hand was resting in the same place that Orlando’s had, just a few inches below the juncture of his legs, and the young man was suddenly thankful for the loud music that covered his moan as the long fingers slid closer to their goal.  
  
Sienna eyes slid back to Viggo’s face and Orlando felt a surge of desire flood his system when those tempting lips form one word – now. He gave a small nod that said he understood the message and watched as the photographer slid from his seat and headed back towards the hotel. Orlando waited a few minutes and then extricated himself from the woman who was currently wrapped around him.  
  
“Excuse me, love. Need to visit the gent’s,” he said before making his escape.  
  
He stepped off of the elevator at the fourth floor and a grin played on Orlando’s lips when he found Viggo leaning against the wall beside his door. Not a word was said between the two men as Orlando slid the key-card into the reader and then opened the door, allowing his guest to enter first.  
  
Viggo suddenly found himself pinned to the wall as Orlando’s mouth ravaged his own.  
  
Months of pent-up need rushed to the surface and it took everything the older man had not to rip the clothes from the young man’s body, reverse their positions and take him then and there. No, he would allow Orlando to do as he pleased, for the time being.  
  
Orlando pressed his body against the older man’s, aligning their hips just so, and moaned in to the kiss when he felt an identical hardness pressing against his own. He slid his hand slid between their bodies and squeezed Viggo’s cloth covered erection before unbuttoning and unzipping the tan cargo pants. Long fingers slid beneath the waistband and pushed the material down just enough to let his prize spring free of its confines.  
  
“Oh, fuck yeah,” Orlando said as he gripped and then stroked the swollen shaft in his hand, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Viggo’s open lips. “How many times can you go in one night?” Orlando asked as he slowly fisted Viggo’s cock.  
  
Thinking was something Viggo was finding difficult to do at the moment, but somehow he managed to answer. “Been a while, so who knows,” he said honestly and nearly screamed with frustration when the hand disappeared from his flesh. “What the fuck?”  
  
Eyes dark as night bored into Viggo’s own. “Don’t want to waste it if it turns out to be just once. I want you to be buried deep inside me for the first one. Any that come after will just be a bonus,” he said as he stepped away from Viggo and quickly undressed.  
  
Viggo couldn’t fault the boy’s thinking and undressed as well, his eyes never leaving the beautiful body slowly being revealed to his azure gaze. He had already seen most of Orlando’s body, earlier in the hotel, and then again on the beach. Now he was getting an up close and personal view of the rest, and definitely liked what was on display: toned, firm buttocks that he ached to touch, as well as the long, thick column of flesh jutting out from a nest of dark curls. When he was naked as well, he joined the young man on the bed where he was immediately pushed onto his back, Orlando straddling his hips and sliding his cock against Viggo’s.  
  
“Now, where to start?” Orlando queried as his fingers slid through the silky hair on Viggo’s chest, his nails scraping lightly over the twin pink buds.  
  
“I’d say that’s a pretty good place right there,” Viggo offered with a desire-thickened voice.  
  
“Like that?” the young man asked as he caught the nubs between the knuckles of his index and middle fingers, pinching gently, causing the older man’s back to arch off the bed.  
  
“Mmm hmm,” Viggo answered and slowly lifted his own hands to the dark disks of Orlando’s chest. “How about you?” he asked as he returned the favor. “You like?”  
  
Now it was Orlando’s turn to moan. “Oh, yeahhh.”  
  
For long moments, they continued to tease each other through touch, until Orlando called a halt to it. “No more,” he panted. “You keep that up and I’ll come all over you.”  
  
Viggo chuckled. “You’re young. I’m sure you could go all night if you wanted.”  
  
Orlando grinned as he climbed off of his soon-to-be-lover and disappeared into the restroom to retrieve what they needed. “Ready to find out?” he asked as he tossed the lube and several condoms on the bed and straddled Viggo’s waist once again.  
  
Their mouths met in a hungry kiss for several moments before Viggo rolled them over and sat back on his heels, looking down on the vision beneath him. He had every intention of taking his time, wanted to savor every second he was with Orlando, but his body had other ideas.  
  
Apparently they were on the same wavelength because Orlando popped the cap and quickly covered Viggo’s fingers with the slippery substance before he rolled over onto his stomach and spread his legs. He sighed when long fingers brushed lightly over his entrance, massaging the puckered flesh, slowly coaxing it open. First one, and then two fingers breached his body, and he moaned at the blend of pain and pleasure that coursed through his system.  
  
“One more,” Viggo said quietly and Orlando did his best to relax as a third finger joined the others. He worked his digits in and out of the tight socket, making sure to stroke the hidden bundle of nerves every so often, pulling the most delightful sounds from the other man. “Think you’re ready for me?”  
  
“More than,” Orlando said as he moved to his knees.  
  
Viggo quickly slid a condom onto his leaking shaft, covered the latex with the clear gel and then moved into position.  
  
“Ooooohhhhh fuuuuck,” Orlando groaned as Viggo’s cock nudged his opening and then slowly sank into his body.  
  
Viggo forced himself to move slowly at first, his cock sliding in and out of the clenching heat, Orlando’s body relaxing more and more with each passing moment.  
  
“Fuck me,” the young man said as he pushed back against Viggo, taking the other man’s length deeper into his body.  
  
Viggo gladly gave Orlando what he wanted. There were long, torturous moments of intense slide and drag that wrung deep moans from both men, followed by a round of short, quick thrusts into the tight sheath, the head of Viggo’s shaft hitting Orlando’s prostate with unerring accuracy.  
  
“Sit up,” Viggo commanded and leaned back just a bit to give his partner room to do so.  
  
The change in angle caused the thick cock to rest against the bundle of nerves inside Orlando’s body. “Bloody hell!” he exclaimed as his body responded to the stimulus. Clear fluid leaked from the flared head and dribbled down the shaft.  
  
“Like that?” Viggo asked, his chest pressed snugly against Orlando’s back, his lips teasing the sweat-soaked skin of his lover’s neck.  
  
“What do you think?” Orlando asked as he guided Viggo’s hand to his swollen shaft. He gasped as long fingers curled around him and began to stroke.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Viggo said and then started to move once again. The sound of flesh against flesh was overlaid with the erotic sounds spilling from between open lips – quiet moans, gasps of pleasure, words of encouragement, and cries of near-completion.  
  
“Almost there,” Orlando said as their hands moved together, stroking and squeezing until he felt he was losing his mind.  
  
“Come for me, babe. Show me how much you love my cock buried inside of you,” Viggo taunted as his hips continued their relentless movements, bringing them both closer to the time when they could let go and enjoy the freefall. His free hand slid between Orlando’s legs and carefully rolled the twin spheres in his hand. “Now … come for me now,” he said as he gently squeezed.  
  
Thick, white ropes of fluid flew from the tip of Orlando’s cock, coating their joined hands as well as the bed in front of him. His hips continued their erratic movement, pushing his cock into his fist, until the friction became too much and he let his hand fall onto Viggo’s thigh.  
  
The tremors from Orlando’s completion coursed throughout his body, causing his passage to pulse in a most pleasant way. Viggo gave up the last of his control and cried out with his release as well. Orlando slumped forward, unconcerned about landing in his own mess, with Viggo following.  
  
After a few minutes, Viggo slowly slid from his lover, discarding the used condom in the wastebasket near the desk and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Orlando winced as a cool cloth met his over-heated skin.  
  
“Sorry,” came a quiet voice from beside him. “Just cleaning up a bit.” The soft rag danced over Orlando’s abused flesh and then Viggo was turning him over, cleaning his chest and groin area as well. “Hop up and we’ll ditch the spread. No sense in sleeping in your own come.”  
  
“Who said anything about sleeping?” Orlando asked as he slid off of the bed and tossed the soiled coverlet into the corner. “Rest, yes, but no sleeping. We’re not done by a long shot.”  
  
They crawled under the covers and Viggo gathered the other man in his arms, Orlando tucking his head between Viggo’s shoulder and chin. It had been a long time since the older man felt this content. It was a shame that all they would have was this weekend.  
  
Long fingers danced up and down Orlando’s arm and before he realized it, his eyes were slowly losing focus, his body gradually relaxing, and then he was asleep.  
  
Viggo listened to Orlando’s steady breathing and smiled to himself. He’d let Orlando sleep for a bit, then wake him up so they could do it all over again.


End file.
